Higurashi Outbreak
For the OVA, see Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kaku '' 'Higurashi Outbreak' (アウトブレイク, ''Outbreak) follows the short story written by Ryukishi07 that was first included in the soundtrack of Higurashi Daybreak. An OVA project was confirmed for Outbreak and a pilot episode aired on 15th August, 2013. It is currently unknown if more episodes will air in the future. Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Hō, ''the latest installment in the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni'' series'' which released on August 17th, 2014 was confirmed to feature the original ''Higurashi Outbreak story. Outbreak is set in the same Hinamizawa village of the previous stories, that has been completely sealed off due to a mysterious virus in 1983. The plot follows the club members as they try to protect themselves and their families from the imminent apocalypse that threatens to destroy Hinamizawa and the rest of Japan. Plot In the summer of June,1983, the Hinamizawa district is placed under isolated quarantine due to the discovery of a mysterious virus. Entry and exit routes to Hinamizawa have all been closed off and all means of communication have been disabled. The residents must obey the orders of the JSDF and undergo daily medical checkups. Keiichi, Rena and Mion discuss the situation and note how there are some sinister elements involved. Mion reveals that the virus is suspected to be endemic, which eerily resembles the legend of Oyashiro-sama, in which a mysterious entity arose from the Onigafuchi Swamp. Soon they learn Rika had been taken away by the SDF diagnosed with an unknown condition. It is revealed that the cause of the quarantine is due to the outbreak of the virus η-173; a Class-C Brain Parasite that was under research by the Alphabet Project. The Alphabet Council pressurizes the Prime Minister to sign the approval for the quarantine of Hinamizawa. The tense relations between the SDF and the villagers deteriorate over the course of the week, with the SDF abandoning aid and blockading the exit routes. The residents of Hinamizawa and the nearby districts are soon overcome with paranoia and persecutory delusions and begin to believe that their situation is a result of Oyashiro-sama's curse despite outside reassurance that the situation will improve. They take to violence and seek to quell Oyashiro-sama's anger through human sacrifices and killing the "infected" ones. Soon, an injured Mion is brought to Keiichi's house by Rena who informs him they are all being pursued by a mob of deranged villagers. Keiichi and Rena manage to fight off the assailants and fatally wound them. They both convince Keiichi's parents to take Mion to a safer place while they rescue Satoko, who was abducted by the villagers to be used as a ritual sacrifice for Oyashiro-sama. Rena and Keiichi manage to rescue Satoko. They are joined by Rika and as the group heads to Okinomiya, they discover that the madness and frenzy had spread far beyond Hinamizawa. They all resolve to leave the village and survive the calamity. Rika however, announces that she will stay behind in order to remind the villagers that they have a place to return to. Disappearances and Deaths All deaths and disappearances are listed only as they are told in Higurashi Outbreak. Spoilers are only for the individual arc, not the overall series. Deaths *'Ryūgū Rena's father': shot to death by the maddened villagers. *'Numerous villagers from Hinamizawa': were killed by the Oyashiro-sama fanatics and deranged villagers. *'Numerous villagers from Hinamizawa': were killed by Keiichi and Rena in self defense. Trivia * The OVA adaptation for Outbreak, 'Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kaku -Outbreak-''' (ひぐらしのなく頃に拡～アウトブレイク～, ''When the Cicadas Cry Expanded -Outbreak-'') aired before the official sound novel release. The ''OVA also details what is not shown in the sound novel, such as Rika's medical examination, Irie's suicide, the events leading up to Satoko's rescue, and Hanyū's exchange with Rika towards the end of the arc. Gallery outbreakclub.jpg|The club notices something fishy about the quarantine renamionoutbreak.jpg|Rena brings an injured Mion to Keiichi's place keirenaoutbreak.jpg|Tag! Keiichi and Rena are "it". You better run. rikaoutbreak.jpg|Fight on~ nano desu yo~! Nipah~! Answer Arc See Kamikashimashi-hen Category:Arcs Category:Extra Arcs Category:Question Arcs Category:Higurashi Hō